Sutil
by Saori-Luna
Summary: "La serie no va por ese lado, pero ellos tienen una relación sutil" Masami Kurumada.
**Disclaimer.** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Escribir fanfiction no te lucra, a no ser que seas E.L. James.

* * *

 **SUTIL**

 **Por Saori-Luna**

* * *

 _"Hemos sido testigos de la frecuente compañía que comparten la señorita Saori, heredera de la fortuna Kido, y el joven Seiya, uno de los apadrinados de la Fundación Graude. Nuestras fuentes no pueden confirmar nada más allá de una muy cercana amistad, o en todo caso, una relación muy sutil"_

-¿Sutil? ¿En serio?

Seiya cerró exasperado la revista. Uno de esos tabloides amarillistas del corazón, nada más ni nada menos. Y sin embargo, no había podido resistirse a comprarlo cuando había visto sus nombres en el encabezado, y una borrosa foto de su paseo al Jardín Botánico de la semana pasada.

Sus hermanos le habían advertido que esto podía pasar, pero él había bajado la guardia, ya que después de unos meses de estar saliendo con Saori no había pasado nada.

Y nada llamaba más la atención que una rica heredera saliendo con alguien.

Pero tal vez no si ese alguien era él. Después de todo, las dos citas que ella había tenido con Julián Solo habían sido ampliamente registradas.

¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado sutil?

Tanto como para que ni la prensa ni ella misma se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que le interesaba.

* * *

-Señorita Saori, finalmente ha sucedido.

Saori tomó sin mucho interés el tabloide que le ofrecía su asistente. Sonrió al identificar el momento en que había sido tomada la foto. Se veía realmente pixelada así que seguramente sólo se trataba de algún visitante al Jardín que los había capturado con su celular. Pero ahora sin duda tendrían a todos los paparazis tras ellos.

Había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señorita?

La heredera leyó atentamente el pequeño párrafo al pie de la foto. Sería darle demasiado importancia emprender algún tipo de demanda por una foto borrosa, un encabezado gigante, y una relación calificada de "sutil".

-Nada por el momento, Mii, muchas gracias.

El trabajo la mantuvo envuelta a lo largo del día, pero una parte de su cabeza no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿qué pasaría ahora con ellos?

* * *

No dejó de preguntarse durante todo el día cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera de nuevo, sus nervios llegaron incluso a colarse durante el entrenamiento con sus hermanos.

-¿Y si piensa que en verdad estoy tras de ella?

-Lo estás, Seiya – había dicho Hyoga, con esa sonrisa tan propia de él, mitad burla, mitad sarcasmo.

-¿Y si piensa que no lo estoy?

-Dale un poco de crédito- contestó Shun- Saori es un poco más inteligente que eso.

-¿Y entonces qué hago?

-Bueno- dijo Shiryu- tal vez sería bueno que dejaras de ser tan sutil.

Las risas de sus compañeros le acompañaron mientras salía molesto del gimnasio, y ahora mientras se vestía para la cena sentía como los nervios llegaban a su punto culminante, hasta el punto de sobresaltarse al escuchar unos toques en su puerta.

-Ya bajo, Tatsumi- dijo, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

Los golpes sonaron de nuevo, alcanzando a molestarle, mientras se dirigía a abrir:

-Dije que ya… oh, Saori, discúlpame, pensé que eras Tatsumi.

-Es entendible- dijo la joven, con una sonrisa- nos parecemos tanto.

Unas ligeras risas, y luego un silencio incómodo llenaron el ambiente.

-Ehh, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-En realidad sí, ¿podemos hablar?

Dos de las palabras que podían hacerlo sentir más nervioso en el mundo.

-Seguro, sigue.

Se alegraba que Tatsumi fuera tan quisquilloso con la limpieza de la mansión. Si hubiera sido su apartamento, no se habría aventurado a dejarla pasar. Pero en esta habitación, si bien habían algunas cosas por fuera de su puesto, al menos había espacio para sentarse.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-No sé si viste la publicación en el tabloide.

La forma como él había desviado su mirada le confirmó que sí la había visto. Oh dioses, ya había llegado hasta su habitación, ahora simplemente no podía salir corriendo.

-Lamento mucho que los paparazzi se hayan entrometido en tu vida así. Entenderé si no quieres volver a salir conmigo.

Él la miró fijamente, ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Tal vez el tabloide tenía razón…

-Saori- dijo, tomándole la mano- se necesita más que una foto borrosa, y un encabezado amarillista para asustarme. Desde el principio sabíamos que esto podía pasar, y de hecho creo que se ha demorado en suceder.

-¿El principio? – dijo ella, titubeante.

-Sí, tú sabes. Cuando comenzamos a salir.

La chica sonrió. Había tenido tanto miedo de estar malinterpretando sus citas. Pero era verdad, ellos estaban saliendo, y lentamente estaban construyendo una relación.

Pero faltaba algo…

Él podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Finalmente había podido decir lo que pensaba, y la sonrisa en su rostro le permitía pensar que no era rechazado.

Aun así, faltaba algo…

Saori lo sabía, podía sentir la tensión del momento, la electricidad en el ambiente. Finalmente había llegado esa oportunidad. El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte al tiempo que él la halaba hasta tenerla en sus brazos. Sin duda, no había lugar en el mundo más seguro para ella que sus brazos.

Él simplemente quería mirarla, y sentirla junto a él. Pensaba que con eso era suficiente. Pero cuando ella levantó ligeramente su rostro para mirarlo, encontró aquello que había estado faltando.

Al encontrarse con su mirada, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más.

Sólo hacía falta un poco más.

Sus labios se unieron entonces, con suavidad, con ternura y timidez. Pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

Sólo duró un instante, antes de que profundizaran su abrazo, y se escuchara al fondo la campanilla, llamándoles a cenar.

-Lo siento, lamento si me apresuré.

Con los ojos brillando, ella tomó sus manos y lo miró.

-No lo hiciste, llevaba esperando un buen rato por esto- dijo, con una sonrisa divertida.

Seiya se ruborizó. Y entonces ella apenada, bajó la mirada.

-Vaya, eso no ha sido muy sutil, ¿verdad?

Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano para bajar al comedor.

-Bueno, dejemos que sean los tabloides quienes opinen, después de todo, ellos generalmente tienen la razón.

Las risas continuaron hasta llegar al comedor, donde sus amigos los miraron con curiosidad.

Y una sonrisa en sus labios, muy, muy sutil.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta pequeña historia es producto de una necesidad punzante en mi corazón por expresarme ante las últimas declaraciones de Kurumada sobre mi pareja favorita. Por un lado ¿sutil?, sí, claro, cómo no, pero por el otro, ¡ha dicho que tienen una relación! Jejejejejeje. Espero que les haya gustado, y que me acompañen en otra ocasión. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
